Chan and Baek
by panggilsajaecaaa
Summary: Nggak dibaca nggak papa. Cuma hasil gabut :))
1. Chapter 1

"Yang, aku mau ngomong." Chanyeol mainin rambut Baekhyun yang sedang berkutat sama novelnya.

"Ngomong apaan? Ngomong tinggal ngomong kok pake acara bilang segala."

Chanyeol menatap kepala Baekhyun sambil mikir kata-kata yang pas buat ngomongin isi hatinya, /ciaelah.

"Mantan aku ngajak balikan."

"Terus?"

"Menurut kamu gimana?"

"Gimana apanya?" Baekhyun natap Chanyeol dan ngalihin perhatiannya dari novel ke Chanyeol. Baekhyun ngerasa ada yang nggak beres.

Chanyeol masih diem. Nggak mau ngelihat Baekhyun.

"Gimana apanya, Chan?" Baekhyun mengulang pertanyaannya lagi. "Jawab dan tatap gue kalo lagi ngomong."

Chanyeol tahu jika pacarnya itu sedang marah dan dia menatap Baekhyun ragu, "Mantan aku ngajak balikan dan aku bingung."

"Bingung untuk alasan apa?" Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol sekali lagi dan menghela napas, "Lo masih suka sama dia?"

Chanyeol diam, bingung mau menjawab apa.

"Lo masih suka sama dia?" Baekhyun tahu Chanyeol akan menjawab apa, dia sudah menduga hal ini akan terjadi.

"Ya," Baekhyun mendengus tak menyangka dan Chanyeol gelagapan, "Tapi aku juga suka sama kamu, Baek."

Baekhyun memang sudah menyangka suatu saat Chanyeol akan mengatakan hal seperti ini, karena dari awal Baekhyun sudah merasakannya. Baekhyun adalah orang yang paling cepat peka dengan keadaan sekitarnya. Tapi ia tidak menyangka jika akan terjadi secepat ini.

"Lo mau balikan sama dia?"

"Ya."

"Kalau gitu tinggalin gue."

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun cepat dan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Nggak bisa."

Baekhyun mengangkat alisnya satu, "Terus mau lo kayak gimana? Gue nggak mau kalau di duain."

"Aku masih sayang sama dia, tapi aku juga nggak mau ninggalin kamu. Aku nggak bisa."

Baekhyun rasanya ingin menendang selangkangan Chanyeol dan merusak masa depan laki-laki itu. Berani-beraninya dia melakukan ini padanya. Setidaknya Chanyeol tidak bermain di belakangnya.

"Kalau lo masih suka sama dia, balikan sama dia dan tinggalin gue. Ikutin kata hati lo, gue nggak mau lo milih gue dan pada akhirnya elo main dibelakang gue." Baekhyun mencoba menekan rasa sakitnya dan memilih menyelesaikannya secara tenang dan kepala dingin.

"Oke." Chanyeol menghela nafas dan menarik Baekhyun ke pelukannya. "Maafin gue ya, gue bakal balikan sama dia. Gue nggak bisa bohongin hati gue dan gue nggak mau nyakitin elo. Maaf."

Baekhyun yang masih ada di dekapan Chanyeol berusaha melepas rengkuhan hangat pria jangkung itu. "Gue juga minta maaf, gue nggak bisa maafin lo gitu aja. Selama ini gue udah ngasih kepercayaan hati gue ke elo secara tulus, tapi ternyata selama ini elo masih punya perasaan ke orang lain. Gue bakalan pergi dari sini, secepat yang gue bisa. Ini emang apartement kita berdua, tapi yang paling banyak bayar elo secara nggak langsung elo berhak milikin ini. Gue pergi."

Chanyeol cuma nundukin kepalanya dan coba pasrah saat Baekhyun bangkit pergi ninggalin dia di apartemen mereka.

"Maafin gue."

.

.

.

Sekian dan terima kasih. Lagi gabut aja sih ini. Nggak jelas ya sudahlah :))


	2. Chapter 2

Baekhyun nggak nyangka kalau selama ini dia beneran cuma dibuat pelarian doang sama Chanyeol. Padahal Baekhyun sekarang ini lagi sayang-sayangnya sama dia. Apalagi hubungan mereka baru berjalan 1 bulan lebih 3 minggu. Bentar lagi genap 2 bulan, tapi ternyata?

Baekhyun menghela napasnya sambil ngebuka pintu kost-annya. Iya, Baekhyun balik ke kost lamanya sebelum ikut di apartemennya sama Chanyeol. Tapi sekarang udah dia ikhlasin ke Chanyeol. Lagian yang bayar paling banyak kan Chanyeol, jadi dia lebih berhak.

"Baek, nanti kalo laper ke rumah aja, ada banyak makanan di rumah." Tiba-tiba Seulgi muncul kayak jelangkung, bikin Baekhyun yang lagi ngelamun di depan pintu kaget setengah hidup.

Sambil ngelus dadanya yang buat nenangin jantungnya yang jedag-jedug kaget, Baekhyun mendelik ke arah Seulgi. "Bisa nggak sih lo muncul yang wajar aja? Kalo gue mati jantungan gimana?"

Seulgi cuma nyengir dan jawab, "Aelah lo mah, mati tinggal di kubur doang."

Rasa-rasanya Baekhyun pengen geplak kepalanya Seulgi, tapi berhubung di cewek nggak jadi. Baekhyun masih takut sama ibunya Seulgi, alias ibu kostnya dia. "Yaudah gue mau masuk, lo mau mauk nggak?"

"Boleh deh." Dengan santainya Seulgi nyelonong gitu aja. "Baek, kok masih berdebu kayak gini sih? Gue kan jadi pengen bersin terus."

"Yeu, si kampret. Gue kan baru dateng. Barang-barang gue aja masih di luar noh." Baekhyun nunjuk barang-barangnya yang masih di depan pintu.

"Oiya, yaudah gue bantuin beres-beres. Kasihan gue sama lo, badan kurus kering gitu ntar kalo kecapekan bisa berabe. Lagian lo nggak di kasih makan apa sama si Chanyeol?"

Baekhyun yang denger nama Chanyeol di sebut lagi rasanya gedek minta ampun. "Bisa nggak jangan ngomongin dia lagi? Gue masih nggak mood ngomongin dia."

"Sorry, gue nggak tau kalo lo lagi ada masalah sama dia." Seulgi jadi nggak enak sama Baekhyun. Apalagi raut wajah Baekhyun jadi mendung gitu, duh jadi merasa berdosa. "Habis beres-beres mau beli kue nggak?"

"Nggak males gue."

"Yang Strawberry, yakin nggak mau be- BAEK! OI, MAU KEMANA LO? INI BELUM SELESAI BERES-BERES!" Seulgi teriak pas liat Baekhyun yang lagi sibuk bersihin atas lemari tiba-tiba langsung ngibrit keluar.

"KATANYA MAU BELI KUE?! BURUAN, GUE UDAH LAPER!"

Seulgi cuma senyum seneng. Semudah itu ngebuat Baekhyun lupa dari masalahnya meskipun Cuma bentaran. Sogok aja pake strawberry, pasti langsung manjur.

"TUNGGUIN GUE!"

0o0

"Lama banget sih. Lumutan gue nungguin cewek kalo udah masuk ke supermarket begini." Baekhyun gerutu nungguin Seulgi yang lagi beli sesuatu. Katanya sih buat persediaan, Baekhyun nggak tau namanya apa tapi dia tau kegunaannya buat cewek pas lagi dapet. Apa ya namanya, korset bukan sih?

Buat ngurangin rasa bosennya, Baekhyun duduk sambil main game di ponselnya. Suara mbak-mbak mobile legend menuhin sekitarnya Baekhyun, nemenin Baekhyun yang kadang-kadang ngumpat pas liat karakternya kebunuh.

"Kurang ajar, Eudora gue mati. Sialan!" umpatnya sambil ngetuk-ngetuk layar ponselnya. "Awas aja gue samber pake petir gue, gosong-gosong lo."

"Baek?"

Baekhyun masih fokus sama gamenya, sampai nggak tau kalo dia di panggil sama orang lain.

"Baekhyun?"

"Apasih berisik, gue lagi main."

"Kalo main jangan di pinggir jalan. Kayak orang ilang tau."

"Mau gue main di pinggir empang juga serah gue, emang lo siapa ngatur orang, eh–? Sehun?!"


End file.
